


【委托】雁與燕齊飛

by yuanyuan77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuan77/pseuds/yuanyuan77
Summary: 是委託 是委託 是委託禁止轉載





	【委托】雁與燕齊飛

**Author's Note:**

> 是委託 是委託 是委託
> 
> 禁止轉載

初秋天氣宜人，細膩地吹起溫度恰好的風，丹桂飄香，空氣中夾雜著清香的桂花香氣。

嗅到甜絲絲的誘人味道，難免會想起屬於秋天的桂花糕，還有紅薯和板栗。說到點心，夏侯瓊曦做出來的茶食，雖然味道稱不上是絕品美味，但也是值得品嘗的手藝。她弟弟夏侯藺瀾就可喜歡了，年幼時經常在廚房門外偷看著姐姐做蒸糕。

夏侯瓊曦一直都會去給弟弟送些吃的，今天也不另外。她今天做了幾個桂花糕，那晶瑩的糕體泛著亮光，糕身通透得可以清楚看見裡面的杞子。一看就知道這口桂花糕香醇甘口，口感清爽。每到金秋時節，夏侯瓊曦就做桂花糕給夏侯藺瀾吃，她愛極了弟弟吃糕點後的笑容，那嘴角上掦的弧度，就像太陽穿過雲彩放射出來的光一樣温暖。喜歡看弟弟的笑容，自從兩人長大了以後，夏侯藺瀾就很少在外人面前做出表情，也只有在自己和母親面前會表露自己的感受了。

夏侯瓊曦在腦子裡面想像了一下，弟弟拿到桂花糕後會不會也像他們獨處時那樣微笑呢？她一邊幻想著等會兒的情景一邊著甜點裝進了食盒，細聲哼著小調，步伐輕盈地提著匣子前往學堂。

從廚房走過去學堂也不過是幾步路的事，夏侯瓊曦很快就走了過去。她走在路上的已經能聽見學童們談話的歡聲笑語，想必已經是在小休了。 夏侯瓊曦探了個頭往學堂裡面瞅，看看弟弟在不在他的座位上。學堂不算很大，座位佈置很寛疏，一眼就可以巡視整個房間了。夏侯藺瀾就坐在他的座位上看著經文，與其他在玩鬧的學童形成了強烈的對比。

「我給你送些吃的來啦！」夏侯瓊曦小跑到弟弟的座位上，興奮的打開食盒的蓋子，教堂內頓時飄著淡淡的桂香，吸引了不少目光。

「姐姐費心了，我待會享用，休憩時間快過了，姐姐還是快回吧。」夏侯藺瀾的眼神有點閃躲，沒有正面看向瓊曦。

夏侯瓊曦一看就感覺不對勁，平常的話夏侯藺瀾會瞧瞧盒子裏面的食物，然後或多或少讚美兩句糕點的長相，有時候更會拿起一塊茶食來品嘗。而且方才夏侯藺瀾一直捂住自己的衣袖，好像在刻意隱藏著什麼不讓自己發現。

「這不才剛剛小憩嗎。我來之前向侍女確認過時辰了，我特意在午時來的。」夏侯瓊曦說著，發現弟弟後面座位的學童在竊竊偷笑，又再看了看夏侯藺瀾從她進門開始就死死按著的衫袖。

紙是包不住火的，而藏東西也會有被發現的一天。很快地，夏侯瓊曦就看到了弟弟的手袖有一塊污跡，從他按捂著的地方有墨水蔓延出來。因為夏侯藺瀾一直遮掩著的關係，手掌心的汗融進了布料之中，使墨水滲透了出來。

「你的衣服怎麼了！」夏侯瓊曦一看到弟弟的衣服上面被弄髒了，立即拿開他捂着衣袖的手，看看他的掛衫到底發生了什麼。

果不其然，布衫上面有著很大一塊頑漬，藍白色的典雅衣服上面多了這麼一攤墨水在上面，怪難看的。而且，看這墨的深淺顏色，估計是大半碟的墨水。污跡還沒有乾透，證明衣服是在夏侯瓊曦到達之前就已經髒了。夏侯瓊曦知道，她弟弟是個頗為謹慎小心的人，不太會打翻墨水，如果真是夏侯藺瀾自己弄倒墨汁的話，可能他會急的眼角憋出幾滴眼淚。

夏侯瓊曦環視了一下四周，很快就找到了謎底的答案。在夏侯藺瀾後面座位的學童正在竊竊偷笑，雖然他用衣袖蓋住了嘴巴，但是卻遮掩不住眉眼間的笑意。那可不是帶著善意的神情，而是戲謔和譏諷的笑容。

「是誰把墨水弄到別人身上的？趕緊出來承認。」夏侯瓊曦故意走向弟弟後面的座位，斜眼盯著那個學童，暗示讓他承認自己的所作所為。

不料，夏侯瓊曦等了半刻，周圍的學童都噤聲不作話。眼見弟弟被欺負，哪裡有不幫忙的道理。她決定直接和那名頑皮的學生理論。

「我知道是你做的，現在承認錯誤還來得及。」夏侯瓊曦撣了撣衣袖、挑起眉頭，眼神犀利，氣勢逼人、霸氣十足。

「哎呀，不就是不小心弄髒了你弟弟的衣服罷了。我道歉得了，對～不～起～」頑童語句中滿滿都是挑刺的味道，絲毫沒有半分歉意，還讓學堂𥚃面的學童起哄取笑眼前的姊弟兩。

「你們家底不差，不會跟我計較的對吧？我和藺瀾可是親愛的好同窗啊。」頑孩囂張地回應著，走了過去夏侯藺瀾的旁邊，裝熟地拍了拍他的肩膀。

「姐，這也不是什麼大事，要不⋯⋯算了吧？」夏侯藺瀾在他姐姐的耳邊輕聲詢問著。他是個不愛惹麻煩的性子，與夏侯瓊曦的性格完全相反，也就是因為這樣所以很容易被欺負。

夏侯瓊曦也知道他弟弟的性子，沒有回應他，一把就抓過頑童的手，作勢要打他。

「不小心？這裡有人可以做到『不小心』的弄出這麼集中的污漬嗎？如果真是不小心，那一定有墨汁飛濺下去的痕跡，你分明就是故意的！」

「如果你願意誠懇地向我弟弟道歉，我也不追究下去了。」夏侯瓊曦也不想為難他，她只是要為夏侯藺瀾討一個公道。

「把尺子拿來。」夏侯瓊曦眼看頑孩沒有要道歉的意思，便想著親自教訓他一頓，讓夏侯藺瀾給她拿把尺子。

「這樣不好吧⋯⋯」夏侯藺瀾沒有這個膽子，但是看到姐姐一副非要幫自己出氣的神情，就知道自己說什麼也沒用。所以乖乖的拿起尺子遞給夏侯瓊曦。

夏侯瓊曦一手拿起尺子，另一邊拉過頑孩的手，力度不大不小地往對方手掌心打去。就像是平常師長罰弟子一樣，用意都是希望對方改正錯誤。

「嗚啊⋯⋯！！你敢打我！我要告訴我娘去！」那人不知悔改，也不知自己理虧，大哭大喊的跑出學堂了，估計是要回去找爹娘。

「姐，這下子可怎麼辦？他會不會告訴咱爹啊？」夏侯藺瀾有點慌張地湊在夏侯瓊曦身邊問道。

「告就告唄！我們沒有錯，他把墨水倒在別人衣服上還有理啦？」夏侯瓊曦一副悠然自得的神情，讓弟弟不要害怕，他們才是正義的一方。

-

夏侯瓊曦是和弟弟一同回府的，一回到廳堂就發現爹娘正坐著等候自己。她也心裡有數，多半是正午的事情已經傳到爹爹耳中了。

「曦兒，你是不是打人了？」夏侯渝楓一話就命中致命的點，他皺起眉頭，很嚴肅的樣子。

「是，但⋯⋯」夏侯瓊曦還沒有把話說完，就被夏侯渝楓打住了句子，生氣地說教道：「我平時是怎麼教你的？」

「就聽聽曦兒的說法吧，曦兒可不是仗勢欺人的孩子。」令狐洛楓拉住夏侯渝楓的手，讓他消消氣，先聽聽娃兒的話。

「曦兒是用尺子打了他。不過那是因為他欺負弟弟在先！曦兒跟他說過要是他真心和弟弟道歉就不計較了，沒想到他不知悔改，還譏諷我們！」夏侯瓊曦有明辨是非之心，知道自己沒有做錯，底氣十足的把事情的來龍去脈很清楚地說了出來。

「嗯，我知道了。不過，你還是要罰。」

「你得去祠堂面壁思過，罰你跪坐抄寫經書十天，抄完才可以踏出祠堂。」夏侯渝楓說罷打算起身離開，卻看見夏侯瓊曦還在原地站著，於是開口問道：「還不去？」

「曦兒知道了。」夏侯瓊曦看上出是還想反駁什麼，但還是很聽話的往祠堂的方向走去。

「姐姐等我⋯⋯！」看見夏侯瓊曦轉身離開，夏侯藺瀾自己也趕忙小跑跟上去，看樣子是要陪著姐姐一同受罰。

夜深時分

「楓哥哥啊，曦兒的處罰⋯⋯」令狐洛楓在卧房幫夏侯渝楓捏了捏肩膀，讓他舒一下筋，順便關心一下夏侯瓊曦的事。

「唉，其實曦兒做的沒有錯。可是作為家主，要是不做個樣子罰她，對夏侯家的名聲不好，而且曦兒也有可能會被眾人議論。」夏侯渝楓嘆了口氣，拉著令狐洛楓的手。也只有在妻子面前，他才會卸下那嚴父的面具。

「洛楓知道的，其實你最疼愛孩子們了。」令狐洛楓抱著了她的夫君，用行動表達她對夏侯渝楓的理解。

「洛楓去做些飯菜給孩子，他們一定餓壞了。」令狐洛楓在得到夏侯渝楓的同意後，馬上動身去廚房，做幾道夏侯瓊曦和夏侯藺瀾都喜歡的菜式，拿去祠堂給他們吃。

令狐洛楓到了祠堂門口，輕輕的打開木門，看見了夏侯瓊曦和夏侯藺瀾都熟睡了，想必是抄經文抄到累了吧。他們倆姊弟互相依著對方，夏侯藺瀾的頭靠在姐姐的肩膀上，樣子乖巧得很。

「孩子們感情真好呢。」令狐洛楓看見眼前這一幕，不禁感慨姐弟情深，就像是雁和燕一樣，無論是秋時返南還是冬時往北，始終都陪在對方身邊。

「待孩子們醒來的時候熱來給他們吃吧，待會把被子拿過來，給孩子們披上。」令狐洛楓把食盒交給祠堂們前的祠女，讓她幫忙為夏侯瓊曦和夏侯藺瀾蓋上被子，勿得著涼。把事情吩咐完了之後，自己轉身離開。


End file.
